


【GGAD】调音师 pwp

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	【GGAD】调音师 pwp

（上）  
每天晚上回到家里，摘下蒙在眼球上的白色镜片后，盖尔才会重获一天的光明。两年前他来到这个地方，从一开始就是一个盲人钢琴家的身份。他租下了一间小公寓，打算藉由这个身份在这里写出一首全新的作品，等他完成，他就会离开，回到慕尼黑音乐戏剧艺术学院继续他的学业。他的日常工作是在附近的一家餐厅演奏，一般是在晚上，白天他有时候会上别人家里给钢琴调音，或者只用关心他的创作也可以。作为一个“盲人”，他可以收到更多的小费。  
他觉得当盲人没什么不好，特别是对一个钟情于钢琴的艺术家来说，失去视觉可以让他更加专注，更加富有灵感。  
关键是，没有人会提防盲人会看见什么。  
不过盖尔最近决定暂时不当盲人了。因为他有了一个固定的听众。他每次演奏完之后都有一些客人为了表达喜爱来和他握手，他慢慢发现和他接触的那些手当中总是有同一双手，那是一双柔软又小巧的手，摸上去没有皱纹，年轻又娇嫩。最开始那个听众没什么不同的，他还有些开心，因为有人如此热爱他的演奏以至于每天晚上都来这家餐厅。渐渐的那双手变得有些不同了，他总是等到最后一个来和他握手，而且那双手在握住他之后停留得越来越久，像一片云暧昧地摩挲着他的手背和掌心。每次和他握过手之后，他的双手都会残留下对方的护手霜的味道，那是一种茉莉和茶混合的香味，所以他暗中给了他一个代称，他的小茉莉。小茉莉每天都和他握手，还给他塞优厚的小费，有时候会请他喝一杯。他总是默默地点上一杯亲自给他端到钢琴上，盖尔当然知道是他点的，因为他已经熟悉他走路的脚步声了，并且玻璃杯的外壁上总是有着和酒精不相称的茉莉茶香味。他觉得小茉莉一定是个浪荡的人，因为到后来他不仅仅是和他握手、摸手，还会有意无意地往他身上靠，比如不小心轻轻撞一下啊之类的，一般都是用他的胳膊肩背去碰他的胸口。小茉莉的身体总是又软又暖，撞他一下却好像能把他撞进春天的池水里。最近的几次他还会借着喜欢他的演奏的名义，光明正大地拥抱他，再借着拥抱暗地里用唇轻点一下他的脖子，或者他的下巴，或者用鼻尖不经意碰一下他的唇，大腿“不小心”蹭一下他的裆部。盖尔因此得知小茉莉比他稍微矮一点，他头发里散发出来的香气让盖尔不得不拼命忍住亲吻他头顶的冲动。他也会回敬他的小茉莉，拥抱的时候他会捏他的腰，捏他的屁股，捏他的大腿。  
他本来是不想打破这种神秘感的，人会因为表象而错过很多美好，如果他长得和自己想象中的不一样，那一切美好的期待，隐秘的刺激都会随之烟消云散。而且他认为对方也不想让他知道他是谁，他自始至终都没有说过一句话，他从来没有听过他的声音。说不定他是个哑巴，把他当做同是天涯沦落人罢了。晚上他会用带着茉莉香味的手自慰，一边想象着对方腰身的触感一边撸动着阴茎，他甚至会把自己的手想象成小茉莉的手，反正他们才握过手，连味道都是一样的。  
但他的小茉莉越来越过分了。那天是个工作日，还下着大雨，餐厅里的客人寥寥无几，餐厅经理和盖尔说今天不需要他的演奏。他和经理说他今天可以不要工钱，免费演奏，只要小费都是他的就行了。他当然不是冲着小费去的，他相信小茉莉今天也会来。  
他应该感谢自己的坚持，他等来了他的超级大奖。  
那天演奏结束后几乎没有人要和他握手，装小费的玻璃罐里也聊胜于无。他正在盖钢琴盖，听见高跟鞋踩在地面上的声响由远及近地传来。他茫然地抬起头，慢慢站了起来。对方握住了他的手，只不过手有些凉。  
他就知道他的小茉莉会来的。  
小茉莉抱住了他，头在他颈窝里蹭了两下，抓住盖尔的一只手贴到自己的大腿上往上摸。噢，天哪，他的小茉莉今天穿了裙子。盖尔相信他的化妆技术很好，也许这家餐厅的常客，餐厅里最敬业的服务员都不会将他认出来，但是他知道。盖尔不由得心脏突突跳得厉害。小茉莉牵着他的右手摸到了他的内裤，鼓囊囊的一团，内裤都已经湿了。  
他听见小茉莉轻笑了一下，飞快地松开了他，像鱼游进了海里，一眨眼就隐于黑暗和杂音中了。  
如果仅止于此盖尔还不至于如此心急。在他被他搞得火大，跌跌撞撞冲进厕所里用凉水洗脸时，有人从他身后抱住了他。依照这个身高，除了小茉莉他想不到任何人。他靠近他的时候没有声音，所以一定是脱了高跟鞋光着脚。他那双小手灵活地解开了他的皮带，拉下拉链，从他的内裤里掏出已经硬邦邦的阴茎帮他用手纾解。小茉莉的手活很好，指尖从他囊袋的根部揉捏按摩，一直揉到顶部，套弄他的龟头，拨动他顶端的小孔。盖尔很快发泄了出来，小茉莉又贴心地让他转了个面，用他的纱裙替他将那些白浊揩干净。  
然后他才彻底消失了。  
他的阴茎上留下了雄性的腥味和茉莉的香味。  
他决定明天再也不要戴隐形眼镜了。

“嘿，你别走。”盖尔看见一个红发少年在他演奏结束后笑眯眯地朝他走来，直觉告诉他那就是他的小茉莉，知道他握上那双手后他才最终确认，并且叫住了他。  
他透过墨镜看见红发少年讶异地一愣，继而莞尔一笑，将头搁在他肩上，“好吧好吧，你抓住我了。”  
他的声音比他想象中更好听，他的样貌比他想象中更可爱。他第一次认为视觉胜过了听觉，就算他用一万分的想象也无法描绘出他万分之一的风情。  
盖尔搂着他的腰，咬在他的耳边悄声说，“你昨天太坏了。”  
他咬着嘴唇吃吃地笑，缩在他的怀里不吭声，半天才应他，“我在看你能忍到什么时候。”  
他们两个亲昵地挨在一起就像小别后的恋人一般，他们是陌生人，却无比的熟悉。  
“我还不知道该怎么称呼你。”他们找了张桌子坐下，要了些喝的。  
“阿不思。”他朝他眨眨眼，“我知道你叫盖尔。”  
盖尔点点头，摸索到自己面前的杯子端起来喝了一口，“你怎么会对我这样的盲人感兴趣？”  
“你的作曲很棒，而且我也喜欢巴赫。”他耸耸肩，“你是伦敦本地人吗？”  
“不，我两年前才来这里，之前我一直在离这不远的小城镇里。”  
“你喜欢伦敦？”  
“我不知道没有亲眼见过能不能谈喜欢。”他直直地盯着阿不思，“不过我想是的，我的确喜欢这里，这里的人更大方一些。”  
“你是一点都看不见还是有一点视觉？”  
“我能分辨白天黑夜。”  
“你是怎么失明的？是天生的还是……”  
“十岁的时候，我骑车跌下来了，摔到了头部，视觉神经受损。”盖尔指了指自己的头。  
“那真是太好了。”阿不思朝他欢快地一笑，“我还以为你不知道自己的金发有多么漂亮呢。”  
盖尔被他的话搞得一阵心悸，他清了清嗓子，喝了一大口水。阿不思托着腮瞅了他一会儿，像是在思考些什么。他起身坐到盖尔旁边，一只手指搭在他的墨镜上，“你介意吗？”  
盖尔犹豫地摇摇头。  
他小心地摘下了他的墨镜，盖尔立刻让自己的视线垂着，不和阿不思的目光交错。他看哪里都好，他的嘴，他的鼻子，他的脖子，除了眼睛。阿不思凑近了观察他的眼睛，“好像和普通人没什么区别诶，你不戴墨镜其实很好看。”  
他的气息都扑在他的脸上了。  
盖尔慌忙地将墨镜戴好，将自己的目光隐藏在墨镜之下他才能感到一丝心安，才能直截了当地看着阿不思。  
阿不思噗嗤地笑了一声，一手撑着椅子，一手撑在盖尔的大腿上，“你害羞什么，脸这么红，昨天我该看的不都看过了吗？”  
盖尔摸到阿不思的脸上不轻不重地掐了他一把。  
“我其实有个问题，你会不会经常走错厕所？”他歪着头不怀好意地盯着他。  
“实话跟你说，那些小姑娘可喜欢看我上厕所了。”盖尔两根拇指摸着他的嘴角吻了上去，“就是像你这样的小姑娘。”  
阿不思眼神迷离地望着他，又黏黏糊糊地亲上去，两人交换了无数次唇舌，分开时还拉着银丝。  
“明天你来我家，为我做一次演出吧。”阿不思靠在他的耳边轻声说，往他的兜里塞了厚厚的一叠，“这是定金，还有我的地址。”

（中）  
阿不思的公寓非常宽敞明亮，是一个小跃层，屋外还有个露台，被改造成了花园。墙上挂着一些油画，有些花瓶是空的，有的花瓶插着耀眼的黄色跳舞兰，地面铺的大理石，家具装潢都很精致，规整且一尘不染。噢，除了沙发扶手上胡乱堆着几件衣物，让整个家看起来更有生活气息。盖尔看见里面夹着一条粉色碎花的纱裙，不由得勾了勾嘴角。  
“你笑什么？”他的阿不思一丝不挂，浑身赤裸地展示在他面前，身上白花花的皮肉如同瀑布一般倾泻而下。他正站在钢琴前听他演奏大键琴协奏曲，咬着玻璃杯的边缘疑惑地问他。  
盖尔只是摇摇头没有说话。  
谁知道他在家都不穿衣服呢？他还不能问，也不能要求他把衣服穿好，因为他应该什么都看不见。盖尔不知道这对他到底是好事还是坏事，好的一方面就是他可以把阿不思看个精光——他连私处的毛发都是红褐色的，微微打着卷乖巧地缩在一起，像一窝刚刚生下来还没睁开眼的小兔子；阴茎垂在双腿间，挺翘圆润的屁股上有一小块粉色的胎记，形状像一只蜜蜂；他的乳头也是粉色的，右边的乳头上有一粒银色的小乳钉。当然，坏处就是他现在硬的发痛，只想把阿不思按到这架昂贵的钢琴上操，操得他的叫喊能盖过钢琴的声音。  
这已经是他第三次来阿不思家里演奏了，但是他到目前为止还一次都没有操过他。  
但是这不意味着没有发生过一些过分的事。  
第一次演出，他在他弹琴的时候端来了一盆奶油。他用手指挖起一团奶油伸进他嘴里，说他最近在学做蛋糕，问他奶油的味道怎么样。他当然不是单纯让他品尝一下，如果仅仅是尝尝味道，那么他的手指在他唇舌间的搅动就是不必要的。阿不思盯着盖尔舔过的手指看了看，湿漉漉的泛着水光，慢慢将手探向自己的双腿之间。盖尔不敢侧目去看他具体在怎么搞，反正他听见了啧啧水声，和阿不思隐忍在喉咙里的呻吟。最后阿不思握着自己的阴茎非常坏心眼地对准了盖尔正在弹奏的手射了上去。  
“抱歉，布丁液洒了。”他眉开眼笑地用手替他擦去白色的痕迹。  
他那个时候就应该抓住他刚刚才发泄过的阴茎狠狠惩罚一番的。  
第二次，阿不思在他演奏的时候放了一部成人电影。阿不思跪坐在沙发上面向他，电视机没有声音但是他看得非常专心，身上搭着一件穿了比没穿还糟糕的粉色丝质浴袍，像个五岁小孩一样咬着自己的手指眼睛都不眨一下。盖尔和电视机的方向相同，他是从墙上的镜子里看到电视里的内容的，要不然他还真的会以为他是在看什么海绵宝宝或者变形金刚之类的。阿不思似乎被电影的内容勾起了兴趣，他坐直身子，软绵绵地将自己的浴袍脱掉，学着电影里的样子抚摸自己的乳头。他从茶几的抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑剂，挤了一些在手指上，侧起身玩弄其那些沟沟缝缝来。最开始他显得有些呆，眼睛出神，舔着嘴唇不知道在看什么，身体侧对着盖尔让他觉得他更加单薄。不一会儿他就得到了要领，把自己玩得趴在沙发上身子都直不起来了，水滴滴答答地浸湿了他垫在身下皱巴巴的浴袍。  
“盖尔，抱歉，我有点不太舒服，你可以自己下楼吗？”他缩在沙发上双腿绞得紧紧的，眉头蹙在一起，有气无力地说。  
你明明是太舒服了。盖尔心想。  
盖尔停下了弹奏，今天的时间到了。他静静地坐着，目光平视着前方。阿不思放下水杯，坐到他身边，他们挨得很近，他能感到阿不思赤裸的躯体散发的热气。阿不思拿起盖尔的右手把玩，一点点地捏过他修长的手指，感叹道，“你的手又大又长，真适合弹钢琴。”他说着，用自己的右手贴上去比较，“我的就太小了。小时候我就想学弹钢琴，但手太小，老师都不愿意收我。”  
盖尔笑笑，“我教你。”他握住阿不思的左手，右手攀上他的腰，引着他在琴键上从C调的do一直按到xi。  
“你怎么没穿衣服？”盖尔压低声音，贴在他头边说。他用嘴唇一点点拨开他的红发，亲吻到他的皮肤上，右手不停地摩挲着他的腰窝，时不时捏上一下。  
“我在家喜欢不穿衣服。”他哼哼地笑了两声，将盖尔的手放到自己的脸上，“你能摸出我长什么样吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那描述一下。”  
“嗯……额头不宽，颧骨也不高，脸圆圆的，嘴巴也很小。”  
“继续。”阿不思将他的手挪到自己的脖子上。  
“但脖子很长，我想你应该有一副漂亮的锁骨。”  
“嗯哼。”阿不思垂眸笑着，牵引着他让他的手覆盖在自己的乳头上。  
“肋骨很容易摸到，你应该偏瘦，乳头小巧可爱，软软的，但轻轻捏两下就会变成一颗小硬粒。”  
阿不思不再说话，环上他的脖子与他尽情地接吻。  
“你有一副细腰，肚脐眼圆圆的是个小窝，私处被毛发藏了起来，摸起来像是在害羞，但你的阴茎都已经挺起来了，一点都没有害羞的样子。再往里……”  
盖尔顿时停住了。  
“怎么了？”阿不思咬着嘴唇低笑着，“你从来没有摸过这种地方所以不知道怎么描述了吗？”  
盖尔一把把他拽到怀里，疯狂地亲咬他柔软的嘴唇，“你长了一张和女人一样的小嘴，前面有一粒阴蒂，我碰它一下你就抖一下。那道缝已经开始渗水了，里面又湿又热，滑腻腻的像是在求我操她。”  
他解开他的裤子，分开腿隔着他的内裤贴上去，盖尔立刻就感觉到阿不思穴口的液体渗过自己的内裤弄湿了他滚烫的阴茎。阿不思双手捧着他的脸，替他摘下墨镜，抵着他的额头。他的脸在他面前无限放大：“那你还等什么？”

盖尔无法忘记阿不思的身体，他实在是太香太软了，就和那茉莉是一样的。只要按住他的手腕，他就一点反抗的力量都没有，任你捏啊，掐啊，打啊，任你怎么操他，他都最多只能哭两声，叫几下。但多数时候阿不思是主动的，他最喜欢骑在他身上，或者让他把他抬到墙上操，他也喜欢在盖尔弹琴的时候跪在他腿间帮他口。阿不思不知道，但盖尔将一切都看在眼里，看着他吃他的阴茎时那种温驯的模样，低眉顺眼，用他的小嘴和舌头一点点将他的阴茎吃干净，最后再卖力地帮他吸。  
阿不思不叫他到家里去的时候就会照例去餐厅听他弹琴，他们照例会握手，不过盖尔会趁机将手伸进他的裙子里，隔着内裤摸一把他的小逼，直到把他摸湿为止。  
但他的小茉莉最近两天都没有来餐厅看他，也没有邀请他到家里去，这让他觉得奇怪，但也无可奈何。所以当经理告诉他以前有位客人让他明天继续去家里演奏时，他立刻答应了。  
那天来给他开门的不是阿不思，是另一个女人。她将他领进去，客厅里烟味很重，有好几个他从来没见过的男人。茶几上摆满了钞票、黄金、钻石原石和袋装的白色粉末。他看见阿不思坐在一个男人的腿上，沮丧地靠在他的胸口，眼睛红肿着像是哭过。他依旧没有穿衣服，但穿着一条白色的平角内裤，男人一边抽烟一边抚摸着他的红发。  
阿不思看见了他，抬起头朝男人说了两句，男人点点头，挥挥手让其他人都走。那些人带上东西匆匆离开，只剩下一开始的女人，和他们仨。  
男人推了推阿不思的背，他磨蹭着站了起来。  
“这是盖尔，是一个很有音乐才华的钢琴师，”阿不思清清嗓子，走向盖尔，牵着他走到男人面前，让他们握手，“这是盖勒特·格林德沃，我的丈夫。”

 

 

（下）  
盖尔怎么都不会想到自己和一个有夫之妇上了床。他早就应该警醒，一个年纪比他还要轻的人，怎么可能买得起这种房子，给得起如此阔绰的小费？他不敢抬头看他的丈夫，但他能感觉到一股灼热的目光正在将他刺穿，那种压迫感让他喘不过气，额头冒汗。他伸出手去，对方一把抓住了他的手。那双手有常年拿枪留下的茧，有缝针留下的微微凸起的伤痕，它用力地捏了捏盖尔，捏得他好像手上的骨头都快错了位，“你就是阿尔欣赏的那位钢琴师？”  
“我很感谢阿不思的青睐，格林德沃先生。”盖尔舔了舔嘴唇，尽量表现得自然一点。  
“你在哪里学的钢琴？”  
“小时候我父亲教我的。”  
“你会德语吗？”  
盖尔撒了个谎，摇摇头。  
“我习惯和阿尔讲德语，希望你不要介意。”格林德沃松开了他，坐回到沙发上，翘着二郎腿，“弹吧，阿尔最喜欢巴赫，对吧。就弹那个。”  
盖尔被开始的那个女人扶到钢琴前坐下，收好导盲棍，活动了一下被捏得发疼发僵的手。格林德沃望向阿不思，他正背着手低低地埋着头像个做错了事的孩子，他朝他吹了声口哨，用德语问他：“这就是你的情夫？”  
钢琴盖差点砸了盖尔的手指头。  
他勾勾手将女人叫了过去，从腰间摸出一把枪递给她。她从容地接过枪，脚步声由远及近绕到盖尔身后，盖尔从镜子里看见女人稳稳地端着枪指着自己的脑袋。他的手控制不住地抖了起来，屏息凝神，按下了第一个音。阿不思光着脚跑到格林德沃身边跪着，握着格林德沃的手晃个不停，拖着哭腔小声地说：“别杀他，他不知道，是我勾引他的。”格林德沃没有理会他的恳求，不紧不慢地抽出一支烟含在嘴里。阿不思抹抹脸上的泪，从他的外套口袋里摸出打火机，爬起来跪到沙发上替他点上。格林德沃眯着眼凝视着他，揉乱他的红发，缓缓吐出一口白烟，最后扯着他的发梢强迫他仰着脖子，用烟蒂在他无暇的脖子上烫出一个疤。  
“阿不思……”盖尔听见他倒吸气，就算他明明知道发生了什么，但现在问一句才比较正常吧。  
“只要你不出声他就不会死。”格林德沃将阿不思的头揽到自己的颈窝里，安慰地拍怕他的背，用拇指拨了拨刚刚才烫好的痕迹，在他耳边小声地说。  
“啊，我没事，”阿不思搂着他的脖子在他怀里发抖，“刚刚倒开水被烫了一下。”  
“好孩子。”格林德沃吹了吹他的烫伤，“去，把东西拿来。”  
阿不思咽了咽唾沫，哆嗦着走过去把放在一边很久了的木盒抱过来。格林德沃打开木盒思索了一会儿，而他的小妻子已经将内裤退到腿根，直直地跪在沙发上准备好了。他看着阿不思咬着嘴唇害怕的样子，忍不住笑了笑，先是选了一个跳蛋塞进他犯了错的穴口，再用小塞子堵住他的前端，最后帮他把裤子提好。  
阿不思看上去害怕极了，他颤抖着解下格林德沃的皮带，折叠好递给他，用细不可闻的声音问到：“不脱裤子吗？”  
他没有明确地回答他，只是转动把玩着手里的皮带。阿不思瘪着嘴看上去又要哭了，慢吞吞地爬到地上将漂亮的羊毛地毯掀起一块，双手撑着地，跪到坚硬冰凉的地板上。他其实希望能够脱了裤子挨打，虽然那很羞耻，但每次被扒了裤子格林德沃总是容易心软一些，他的屁股不用遭那么多罪。  
他自作自受。  
他应该更谨慎一点的。那天他和盖尔才做完，那种绵软的困乏让他在沙发上就睡着了。他每次和盖尔做了都不会立刻洗澡，因为他喜欢身体里被喷满了男人精液，喜欢他的小逼外面都被浇上精液糊在一起，他可以借着那种滑腻粘稠的感觉和腥臊的味道再自慰一次，手指蘸着半干的精液揉捏阴蒂，如果外面的已经干透了那就从身体里抠出来一点，直到他潮吹，用一股股热流将白浊的痕迹洗净。接着他会赤裸着身体坐到钢琴前，用他脏兮兮的手弹琴。他不会弹琴？别闹了。他的手虽然小，但并不意味着他不能当一个乐感出色的小天才，老师们争着想要他这个学生。他会把盖尔第二天要弹的曲子先弹一遍，他就是喜欢看盖尔在不知不觉中按下每一个被体液弄脏过的琴键，就好像他在演奏时似乎把手指伸进了他的身体，每弹一下都是他在滴水，他在叫。最后他才会往浴缸里放上有些发烫的热水，将自己泡得皮肤通红，脑袋发晕，用花洒冲洗自己的私处，美美的睡上一觉。那天他应该先洗澡的，他是被关门声吓醒的。他没料到格林德沃今天回来，连忙穿好浴袍遮盖身上的吻痕，虽然他觉得这也是徒劳。格林德沃看上去很累，他不敢看他的眼睛，心虚地走过去把收到高处的拖鞋拿出来，蹲在地上摆好。格林德沃摸了摸他的头，“帮我做点吃的。”  
他不知道自己是怎么熬过去的，总之心神不宁是很容易被格林德沃看出来，他在隐瞒和坦白之间挣扎。他只记得最后格林德沃发现他身上的吻痕时他浑身都在抖，哭个不停。他被格林德沃检查了身体，掰开他的腿就能看见，属于其他男人的干涸浑浊的痕迹还挂在他红色的毛发上，私处因为做爱的摩擦还有些发肿。  
“他碰了你这里？”格林德沃的手指伸进去转动了两下。他明明知道，但他还是要问一句。  
“对不起，盖勒特，我错了，我再也不敢了……”阿不思哭着认错。  
“回答我！”他掐了他一把，他一下子又变得水汪汪的。  
阿不思咬着嘴唇点头，哼哼唧唧地不敢说出来。  
“有人劝我在离开家之前把你缝起来，我心疼你一个人长时间在家难捱，可以自己纾解，你却在外面当婊子找男人？”  
阿不思被他掐得眼泪涟涟颤抖着惊叫。  
“‘女人是无关紧要的，除非关乎家族、荣誉和婚姻’，你好像一下子三样都占齐了。”格林德沃退出手指，站直身抽了张纸巾擦了擦，“该怎么办，嗯？”  
“你要怎样都可以，”他掩面抽泣起来，“只要你肯原谅我。”  
“原谅，我当然会原谅你的，我永远都会原谅你。”格林德沃挑挑眉，“现在，去跪着，阿尔。”  
要怎样都可以吗？阿不思在想他这句话说得值不值。皮带才刚刚落到他屁股上第一下，他都觉得受不了。格林德沃下手很重，他不知道他要挨多少下打，他还不能叫出声，因为现在一条人命拴在他身上。他抬头看了一眼盖尔，文达正用枪指着他的头，朝他礼貌地笑了笑。只要他出声，他就没命了。  
盖尔因为刚刚那一声在他身上的炸响抖了一下，他弹错了一个音，停顿下来。  
“怎么了……”他试探地问。  
“是啊，阿不思，你在做什么？”阿不思回头看着格林德沃，他朝他歪歪头反过来问他。  
“我，我在拍被子，伦敦难得晴天，拿出来晒一晒。”  
“你要是忙我就改天再来吧。”  
“没关系，我来帮你拍吧，”格林德沃不紧不慢地插话，“你就好好听盖尔弹琴就行了。”  
说着他又高高地举起皮带抽了下去。  
这是盖尔弹得最艰难的一次，他眼睁睁地看着他的小茉莉受难，却什么都做不了。他看着韧性良好的皮带一次次落到他身上，让他不得不咬紧嘴唇或者颤抖着倒吸凉气；看着他的眼泪和额头的汗珠无声地砸在地上，形成一滩明晃晃的积液；看着他一次次因为疼痛而撑不起身子而趴到了地上，又一次次被格林德沃摆好挨打的姿势。他咬破了自己的嘴唇，格林德沃仁慈地给他戴上了一枚口球，但相应的代价是将跳蛋的档数跳高。津液顺着他的口角滴出来，显得别样的色情。  
“裤子脱了。”格林德沃停了下来，他摸着带有阿不思体温的皮带，命令道。  
阿不思将内裤退到了膝盖上，跪在地上不敢动弹。他的两瓣臀肉红得发紫，渗出了血点，穴口因为跳蛋的刺激不断地流水，阴茎高高翘起，却不能发泄。  
盖尔猜他会有好长一段时间只能穿裙子了。  
格林德沃看着他伤痕累累的样子不是不心疼，他无奈地叹口气，丢下皮带，抓着他按到自己大腿上，分开阿不思打着战的腿，用手掌拍打惩罚他的私处。  
“你啊，”格林德沃咬咬牙，“我真是恨死你了。”  
阿不思坐了起来，推开他的手，咬着口球看着他疯狂地流泪，眼睛耷拉着，像个崩溃的孩子。  
他这下是真的有点心软了。格林德沃摘下他嘴里的东西，阿不思立刻委屈地凑上去亲吻他。他将他按到沙发上，拉下裤子拉链，开始拼命地操他，把跳蛋往他最深处顶。  
一声呻吟从他嗓子里溢了出来。  
紧接着盖尔听见枪上膛的声音。  
阿不思惊恐地捂着嘴，朝文达摇头，又朝格林德沃摇头。  
格林德沃扳开他的手，“如果你现在叫出来，让他脑子开花，我或许会高兴点。”  
“盖勒特，别杀人。”阿不思哀求着。  
“你是不是有点喜欢他？”  
阿不思不说话，只是看着弹琴的盖尔。  
盖尔默默地读着他的眼神，他知道他喜欢他。  
格林德沃一把把他的脸扳正，“好吧，那你就忍着别叫吧，但是你要再看他一眼，我就把他杀了。”  
阿不思闭上眼，紧紧抱住格林德沃，脸埋进他的颈窝里。

“很棒的演奏，感谢你的演出。”格林德沃把一叠钱装进盖尔的衣兜里，和他握了握手。阿不思无力地瘫靠在格林德沃身上，头发凌乱，像是被寒风摧残过的花。电梯叮的一声开了门，盖尔走进去，格林德沃替他按了一楼的按钮。直到电梯门合上，阿不思都没有再看他一眼。  
“别杀他，他真的不知道。”阿不思轻轻地说。  
“好了阿尔，我们进去吧，”他用手替他梳理了一把被汗水浸湿的红发，“你今天受得够多了。”

电梯慢慢下降，盖尔看着电梯屏幕上的数字不停地变动着，心也跟着从半空中落到地上。  
电梯在十四楼停了。  
刚刚那个女人出现在眼前，黑洞洞的枪口正对准他。


End file.
